Mercury's Belladonna
by MercuryDoe
Summary: When a Mysterious Senshi dressed in grey saves Mercury's


---Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon---  
  
When a Mysterious Senshi dressed in grey saves Mercury's  
  
life, she sets out to discover all she can about this 'lost'  
  
senshi, when she does, she discovers a lost solar system,  
  
and the scout. The girl, who calls herself Shildra, tells her that she was separated from her  
  
true-love, the one she only remembers as Belladonna, but as Ami and Shildra grow closer,  
  
is Ami actually the Belladonnna she remembers?  
  
----------------- (Romance, Adventure. shoujo-ai, quite strong language too.)  
  
Ami Mizuro looked out of the cafe window. she'd only been in   
  
England for a few days, and already she felt like it was her home.  
  
she'd come with the others as Artemis and Luna said they felt  
  
a new energy there, but she wanted to do anything but fight here,  
  
she instead felt like she wanted to nurture it and set up home.  
  
They had good universities there too, she thought, now she was 18,  
  
she was thinking about that type of thing. she wanted a rest  
  
before she did go off though, and she wanted to spend it here.  
  
"What do you think it is?" came Rae's strong voice.  
  
"what?" Usagi replied, dazed, they hadn't changed at all, even though  
  
4 years had passed since they began to fight as senshi.  
  
Ami realised they were talking about the energy the cats had sensed.  
  
"Haruka and Michiro reckon it's another scout." Minako suggested.  
  
Usagi frowned. "but all the planets are accounted for..."  
  
"so?" Amy jumped in.   
  
all of them looked at her.  
  
"just because all the planets in our solar system have a senshi,  
  
it doesn't mean that other planets in other universes don't  
  
have scouts."  
  
They all nodded in agreement except Usagi, who instead just looked  
  
confused.  
  
"Whatever....." she gave up.  
  
They all finished their coffee and left the cafe, they'd agreed to   
  
meet Haruka, Michiro and Chibi-Usa at the hotel, as they'd wanted to explore.  
  
It was half-way through Winter in England and it was covered in Snow.  
  
Something which Ami knew was strange for the people who lived there.  
  
"it doesn't snow much. atleast it didn't until yesterday."  
  
she rememered the friendly chatter of the hotel secretary.  
  
She wondered why she felt so at home here...maybe it was something to do with  
  
the Senshi, or maybe it was just her, either way, she wanted to know what the  
  
energy source was, maybe that would explain it.  
  
As the 5 inner-senshi and 2 outer-senshi walked down the long cold street to  
  
their hotel, something happened. a wave of sickness passed over the sailor scouts.  
  
a grey cloud gathered overhead.  
  
"there's an energy nearby.." Artemis exclaimed.  
  
"along with.....the source?" Luna added.  
  
"the energy that brought us here?" Rae asked.  
  
Both cats nodded.  
  
"but the other energy, it's...alien..."  
  
the street went silent, all noticed the reason straight away, due to the entire  
  
population in that area, had been frozen.  
  
"wha?" Usagi spun around, even more confused.  
  
"we better transform, just in case." Setsuna warned.  
  
they all nodded, and a few minutes later, all were in their sailor forms.  
  
"the energy is very sporadic, split up, there should be 3 groups of 2, and 1 by them self."  
  
Atremis stated.  
  
"isn't that dangerous?" Lita pointed out.  
  
"not if it's weak."  
  
"well, i volunteer to be alone." Amy blurted out, she had no idea why, so she went off in the   
  
direction they told her to, and took out her mini computer.  
  
as she went along, the energy on the computer, wavered, and the sensor informed her  
  
that the scattered energy was nearby, but a few minutes later:  
  
"it says, the energy, should be right underneath me?"  
  
she looked confused, but was then thrown forwards by a great force.  
  
she turned and saw a black mist, she could just make out a face and arms, before she was  
  
forced down, as if she had been trown again, the pavement cracked beneath the force  
  
and she cried out as the pain rippled through her spine.  
  
"M..M" she started, but she couldn't finish the attack, as she felt two hands around her neck,  
  
as all breath was expelled from her body, and she couldn't retrieve it.  
  
"SSSsssssenssshiiiii......" hissed the shadow.  
  
"Sssshildra.....is not......" it suddenly spat. then it banged her head against the ground.  
  
Then, the mist stiffened, and screamed shrilly as Ami saw the tips of several knives pentrating  
  
it's chest, from behind. but strangely, the knives appeared to be made of glass.....  
  
"leave her! i am the one you want!" cried a soft female voice.  
  
The creature still held onto Ami's throat, ignoring the voice.  
  
"fine...."  
  
please god help me......pleaded ami as her vision turned grey.  
  
"shildra Screaming Crystal" whispered an ethreal voice, as an icy wind surrounded them, and  
  
the beast suddenly disentagrated, as thousands of glass shards shattered into it.  
  
Ami fell, clutching her neck, welcoming air back into her ody, then she looked up at her saviour.  
  
She did a double take. above her stood a senshi, grey skirt, grey neckerchief and an agate stone  
  
in her tiara, the senshi was no older than 16 either, her eyes were a sorrowful blue/grey, her skin  
  
was alabastor in the light and her hair was Auburn. who was she?  
  
"t..thank you" ami spluttered, the girl kneeled down and put her hand on ami's shoulder.  
  
"i should thank you....." She whispered.  
  
Ami frowned, as she returned into her normal form, and looked at the younger scout.  
  
she did the same, her features were the same, but her clothing was black.  
  
"i'm Ami Mizuro...Sailor Mercury..as you saw back there." she put out her hand.  
  
the girl shook it and a sad-fatigued smile appeared on her face.  
  
"i'm Mariko Amaya....Sailor shildra." 


End file.
